Fantazja Dr-a Ox/05
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: V. W którym mówi się naprzód o wizycie jaką burmistrz i radny idą złożyć doktorowi Ox a następnie o tem co po tej wizycie nastąpiło. Radny Niklausse i burmistrz van Tricasse poznali nakoniec co to jest przebyć noc niespokojnie. Ważne wypadki jakie zaszły w domu doktora Ox naraziły ich na bezsenność. Jakie ztąd wynikną następstwa, tego nie byli w staniu przewidzieć. Czy należało co zadecydować w tem przedmiocie? Czy władza municypalna przedstawiana przez nich potrzebowała wdać się w tę sprawę? Czy nie nakazać aresztowania, aby podobny skandal nie powtórzył się więcej? Te oto wątpliwości zaprzątały poważne głowy przodowników miasta. Tak wiec jak to dawniej było w zwyczaju, dwie znakomitości przed rozejściem się postanowiły widzieć się z sobą dnia następnego. Nazajutrz zatem przed obiadem burmistrz van Tricasse we własnej swojej osobie udał się do radnego Niklaussa, ale zastał go znacznie już spokojniejszym, zaczął wiec pierwszy rozmowę o tym drażliwym przedmiocie. — A co, nic nowego... zapytał. — Nic jak dotąd, odpowiedział mu Niklausse. — A doktor Dominik Custos! — Nie słyszałem nic o nim, tylko pletą coś o adwokacie Andrzeju Schucie. Po dwugodzinnej rozmowie, którą możnaby w dwu wierszach określić ale której powtarzać nie warto, pan radny z panem burmistrzem postanowili odwiedzić doktora Oxa i tam nieznacznie chwytnąć jakiego jeżyka. Wbrew zwyczajowi znakomitości uznały za właściwe wykonać niezwłocznie to postanowienie, wyruszyli więc i udali się w stronę fabryki gazu doktora Ox, położonej za miastem, w niewielkiej odległości od owej bramy Audenardu, której wieża zawaleniem groziła. Burmistrz i radny nie prowadzili się pod rękę ale postępowali passibus aequis krokiem powolnym i uroczystym, robiąc zaledwie trzynaście cali na sekundę. Nie było w tem nic dziwnego, był to bowiem zwykły chód mieszkańców Quiquendoneu. Od czasu do czasu przy zbiegu ulic lub na spokojnym rogu której z nich, dwaj dygnitarze zatrzymywali się na chwilę, aby się odkłonić przechodniom. — Dzień dobry panie burmistrzu, odzywał się ktoś. — Dzień dobry, przyjacielu, odpowiadał mu na to van Tricasse. — Czy nie ma tam co nowego panie radny, zapytał drugi. — Nic Bogu dzięki, odpowiadał pan Niklausse. Atoli po zdziwionych jakichś minach, po niespokojnych spojrzeniach pytających można się było domyślić, że o niefortunnem zajściu dobrze już w mieście wiedziano. Z kierunku zresztą drogi w jakim pan vau Tricasse postępował najtępszy nawet z mieszkańców Quiquendoneu przeczuwał że dostojny zwierzchnik miasta szedł spełnić jakąś ważna powinność. Zajście Custosa i Schuta zaprzątało wszystkie umysły, dotąd jednak nie potworzyły się jeszcze stronnictwa na korzyść jednego lub drugiego. Adwokat i doktor były to osobistości zarówno szanowane w mieście. Adwokat nie miał wprawdzie jeszcze sposobności stawania przed kratkami, bo w Quiquendone strony skarżące i skarżone w tradycyi tylko istniały; ale za to nigdy też sprawy nie przegrał. Doktor był to znowu praktyk czcigodny, który za przykładem współkolegów swoich leczył pacyjentów ze wszystkich chorób, wyjąwszy jedne na którą się umiera. Wadliwy to może obyczaj, ale co robić skoro przyjęty przez fakultety medyczne wszystkich bez wyjątku krajów. Przybywszy do bramy Audenardu radny i burmistrz zboczyli nieco na prawo nie chcąc zanadto zaufać wieży, a następnie popatrzyli na nią uważnie. — Runie, rzekł van Tricasse. — Runie, odpowiedział Niklausse. — Żeby ją jeszcze podstęplować, dodał van Tricasse, ale w tem sęk czyż ją stęplować wypada? — Właśnie że sęk, odpowiedział Niklausse poważnie. W kilka potem minut, deputaci przybyli pode drzwi fabryki gazowej. — Czy się można z doktorem Ox zobaczyć, zapytali jakiegoś człeczyny. — Doktor Ox zawsze jest na usługi dla tak dostojnych gości, odpowiedziano im na to i poprowadzono do gabinetu sławnego fizyjologa. Wyczekawszy się z dobra godzinę zobaczyli nareszcie doktora a zjawił się w sama porę, pan van Tricasse bowiem, co mu się nigdy dotąd w życiu nieprzytrafiło, okazał pewien rodzaj zniecierpliwienia. Doktor Ox tłumaczył się przedewszystkiem że przetrzymał panów niegrzecznie, ale musiał pozamykać gazometry i poprawić niektóre niecierpiące zwłoki niedokładności.... Następnie dodał że rura przeznaczona do odpływu tlenu jest już założoną, zaczem w ciągu kilku najdalej miesięcy otrzyma miasto najdoskonalsze oświetlenie. Dwaj dygnitarze miasta mogli już nawet obejrzeć zresztą otwory rur które napełniały się w gabinecie doktora. — Jakiemu, rzekł potem wszystkiem doktor, jakiemuż szczęśliwemu zdarzeniu przypisać mam zaszczyt przyjmowania dziś w domu swoim, tak wysokich gości?.. — Ot tak poprostu chcieliśmy odwiedzić kochanego doktora, odpowiedział van Tricasse; bo dawno już przecie nie mieliśmy tej przyjemności. Wychodzimy zazwyczaj bardzo mało, bo nie lubimy naprzykrzać się nikomu, i prawdziwie jesteśmy szczęśliwi gdy żaden wypadek nie przerwie nam zatrudnień naszych. Niklausse spojrzał przenikliwie na przyjaciela, nigdy bo nie miał on zwyczaju rozprawiać tak długo i to bez najmniejszego przestanku. Zdawało mu się, że van Tricasse wyraża się z pewna szybkością wcale mu niewłaściwą, i sam poczuł niepowstrzymaną choć wmieszania się do rozmowy. Co do doktora Ox, ten patrzył ciągle na burmistrza swoim złośliwym bazyliszkowatym wzrokiem. Van Tricasse, który się nigdy nie odezwał dopóki się nie usadowił wygodnie w fotelu, stojący mówił tym razem. Skąd się do licha wzięła w nim taka werwa wręcz przeciwna jego temperamentowi?.. Dotąd nie gestykulował jeszcze, ale i do tego niewiele już brakowało. Radny zacierał dłonie i oddychał gwałtownie. Jego spojrzenie ożywiało się też powoli i myślał nawet poprzeć już burmistrza jeżeli okaże się tego potrzeba. Van Tricasse postąpił o paro kroków a następnie cofnął się i zasiadł naprzeciwko doktora. — Wiec w jakim ostatecznie czasie, zapytał głosem dobitnym, za ile naprzykład miesięcy jesteś pan w stanie ukończyć te swoje prace? — Za trzy lub najdalej za cztery miesiące panie burmistrzu, odpowiedział doktor Ox na to. — Za trzy lub cztery miesiące, to trochę za długo, odpowiedział van Tricasse. — Tak, tak, to zadługo, zawtórował Niklausse i podniósł się także. — Z tem wszystkiem potrzeba nam tyle czasu dla ukończenia robót, odpowiedział doktor. Robotnicy tutejsi wcale nie są wprawni.. — Jakto nie wprawni! zawołał burmistrz biorący jak się zdawało słowa te za jakiś docinek dla siebie. — Wierz mi pan panie burmistrzu, powtórzył doktor Ox, robotnik francuski zrobi w jednym dniu więcej jak tutejszych dziesięciu; wszakże pan wiesz że to czystej krwi Flamandowie! — Wiec cóż że Flamandowie! wrzasnął radny Niklausse. W jakim pan to znaczeniu mówisz. — W znaczeniu znanem dobrze całemu światu, odparł śmiejąc się doktor. — Co do mnie łaskawy panie, mówił sapiąc burmistrz, proszę wiedzieć że nie lubię przymówek ani docinków. Robotnicy z Quiquendone, chciej pan wiedzieć o tem tyle są warci, co jacykolwiek inni i nie myślę dla czyjejś tam fanaberyi sprowadzać im na model wzorów z Paryża lub Londynu! Co zaś do robót o jakich mowa, proszę pośpieszyć z niemi. Bruk na ulicach wyłamano dla założenia rur gazowych a to szkodzi komunikacyi. Handlujący skarżą się bardzo a ja jako administrator i za wszystko odpowiedzialny, nie potrafię się usprawiedliwić z zarzutów najsłuszniej czynionych. — Wybornie panie burmistrzu powiedziałeś o handlu i komunikacyi, dodał Niklausse, aleć i to prawda że miasto nie może pozostać dłużej bez należytego oświetlenia. — Miasto, dorzucił doktor, które na to oczekuje już 800 czy 900 lat bodaj. — Tem spieszniej go więc potrzebuje, odrzekł burmistrz, kładąc nacisk na każda sylabę. Inne dziś czasy i inne obyczaje! Postęp tego wymaga a my wcale nie mamy ochoty pozostać w tyle! W ciągu jednego miesiąca ulice muszą być oświetlone, inaczej zapłacisz pan karę za każdy dzień spóźnienia! A co będzie jeśli korzystając z ciemności zrobi kto jaką awanturę. — Bez wątpienia, zawołał Niklausse, iskierki tylko potrzeba aby wzburzyć Flamanda. Flamandowie to ogień! — Ale, ale, rzekł burmistrz przerywając przyjacielowi, naczelnik policyi municypalnej komisarz Passauf doniósł nam, iż jakaś dyskusyja miała wczoraj wieczorem miejsce w pańskim salonie. Czy prawda że to była jakaś kwestyja polityczna? — W istocie panie burmistrzu, odrzekł doktor Ox, który nie taił już objawów swego zadowolenia. — A czy zaszła jaka sprzeczka pomiędzy doktorem Dominikiem Custos i adwokatem Andrzejem Schut... — Tak jest panie burmistrzu, przymówki wszakże jakie były, były bez znaczenia. — Bez znaczenia, zawołał burmistrz, wiec to jest bez znaczenia, gdy się powie komu drugiemu, że nie umie miarkować swych wyrażeń! Czyż pan nie wiesz że w mieście Quiquendone wcale nie wiele potrzeba aby katastrofę sprowadzić? Cóżby się stało mój panie, gdybyś pan albo kto inny pozwalał sobie odzywać się do mnie w ten sposób?.. — Albo do mnie!... dodał radny Niklausse w tej chwili. Wymawiając te słowa tonem groźby dwaj dygnitarze z zaciśniętemi pięściami i najeżonemi czuprynami posunęli się naprzeciw doktora Ox, gotowi mu wyrządzić impertynencyją gdyby gestem albo nawet samem spojrzeniem tylko ośmielił się im zaprzeczyć. Ale doktor okiem nawet nie mrugnął... — W każdym razie, dodał burmistrz jesteś pan odpowiedzialnym za wszystko co się dzieje w pańskim domu. Powierzono mi czuwać nad spokojnością tego miasta, nie życzę wiec sobie aby była zakłócana. Jeśli wypadki które miały miejsce powtórzą się raz jeszcze, spełnię moję powinność. Czy pan mnie zrozumiałeś? proszę mi na to odpowiedzieć mój panie! Rozgniewany van Tricasse krzyczał że go zapewne na ulicy słychać było, a podrażniony że doktor nie odpowiada na jego pytania: — Chodź panie Niklausse, zawołał zamykając drzwi z taką gwałtownością że zatrząsł całym budynkiem, i pociągnął za sobą radnego. Uszedłszy około dwudziestu kroków dygnitarze uspokoili się. Chód ich zwolniał, zapał ostygł, rumieniec z twarzy zniknął, z czerwonych stali się bledzi. W kwadrans zaś po opuszczeniu fabryki gazu, van Tricasse odezwał się do radnego Niklausse. — Ten doktor Ox to bardzo miły człowiek, co do mnie widzę go zawsze z prawdziwa przyjemnością.